


UNDEAD Sleepover

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: From: Rei - Thursday 6:45pmBehind you ♡As Koga was trying to get his head around the message, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and wrapped themselves around his waist."Gah! W-what the-?" Koga tried to get out of the grip but stopped when he heard that familiar voice.





	UNDEAD Sleepover

"I won't be long, Koga-san" Anzu waved at Koga as she walked out, leaving Koga sitting alone. He decided to stand up since they'd been sitting down for a while now. Before he could stand up, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out as he stood to see a text from Rei. That was weird, Rei almost never texts him. Well, more like Rei never has time to text him. Koga opened up the message and was immediately confused. 

From: Rei - Thursday 6:45pm  
Behind you ♡

As Koga was trying to get his head around the message, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and wrapped themselves around his waist. 

"Gah! W-what the-?" Koga tried to get out of the grip but stopped when he heard that familiar voice. 

"Calm down Koga, it's only me." That was definitely Rei. 

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were still in London." Rei lifted his hand and slowly ran it through Koga's hair. 

"It was about time we came back." Rei leaned down and placed a kiss on Koga's cheek. Rei had definitely gotten taller since the last time Koga saw him. 

"Alright you two lovebirds." Koga looked to his right to see Kaoru and Adonis walked towards them. 

"Wait, I thought you were still abroad, Adonis?" Adonis hadn't told him that he was coming back. 

"Me and Rei-kun visited Adonis-kun on our way back. He said he was planning on coming back anyway and came with us."

"I didn't have enough time to tell you Oogami. But it was Sakuma's idea to surprise you." 

"Have you been alone this whole time, Koga? I know your not one to be open with people." Rei finally let go of Koga and stood beside him. He still had an arm around Koga. 

"You guys are back?" 

"Ah! Anzu-chan." Kaoru turned towards the girl. "Wait, were you hanging out with Anzu-chan, Koga-kun? No fair!" 

"Koga-san was sitting here alone trying to make a new song so I wanted to help him." Anzu let out a laugh as she saw Koga's face go a faint red. 

"Let's see Koga-kun."

"N-no! It didn't even get anywhere… And besides, someone's gotta do the work while you guys were gone." Without realising it, Kaoru had picked up the notebook that was on the floor. 

"Well you weren't lying." Kaoru flicked through the pages to see and bunch of writing that didn't make sense.

"H-hey! Don't l-look at that!" Koga moved away from Rei's embrace to grab the book out of Kaoru's hands. 

"Aww, come on. Don't be embarrassed Koga-kun." Kaoru ruffled Koga's hair. 

"I said no looking." Koga said whilst pushing Kaoru's hand away. 

"Calm down puppy." Rei, again, put an arm around Koga. 

"So you push me away but not Rei-kun?" Kaoru put on an offended look. 

"H-he's different… Ahhh! Just stop it already! Ya so annoying. Huh? Wait what're ya doing?" Rei started walking and because his arm was around Koga, he was forced to follow the older. 

"If we stand here talking all day we'll never get anywhere. We'll see you later, Anzu."

"Bye, Anzu-chan." Kaoru waved and followed Rei and Koga. Adonis said his goodbye as well. 

"Hold on, where're we even going?" 

"You're place, we put all our stuff in your apartment and came straight here."

"W-wait! Why my place?"

"I'm sure Leon misses us." So that's why. It was probably Kaoru's idea since Leon had taken a liking to him. 

"Fine, y'all can come to my place." All four of them headed out of the school gates. A cold wind hit them as soon as they got out. Koga crossed his arms in front of him. It was freezing. In the middle of trying to make his body get warmer, something fell around his shoulders. 

"You should have brought a jacket, Koga." Koga felt Rei snake his arm around his waist. 

"Don't you need it?" Now Rei was the one without a coat. He only had on a long-sleeved top with a shorter-sleeved hoodie over the top. 

"I'd rather you be warm, Koga." Rei then placed a quick kiss on Koga's lips. 

"Can we actually get there before you guys start making out." Kaoru and Adonis were at least a few meters in front of the couple so Koga understood why Kaoru was a bit annoyed. 

"Okay, we're coming so stop complaining."

——

The barking of a dog could be heard from the other side of the door as Koga fumbled with his keys. When the door opened, Leon ran around Koga's legs, making his almost fall over. 

"Okay okay! Calm down boy." Koga knelt down and hugged Leon. 

"Koga-kun, can we get in first?" Kaoru stepped past Koga and slipped his shoes off. Adonis followed Kaoru into Koga's apartment. When Rei walked in, instead of going into the apartment, he knelt down and took Koga's shoes off too. 

"Hey! I'm not a baby ya know!" Rei ignored him and continued by talking off Koga's other shoe. Rei looked back at Koga to see the younger yawn. Instead of helping Koga up, Rei put his arms under the boy's legs and back and picked him up. 

"W-wait! What're ya doing?" Koga kicked his legs but then realised he was still holding Leon and stopped. 

"You looked tired, so I thought I should carry you."

"Well… I guess I'm a bit tired." Koga rested his face against Rei's chest. Rei was really warm for some reason. 

"You comfy there?" Rei laughed a little. Koga looked really cute like this. The boy was definitely falling asleep as his eyes kept closing every few moments. He was energetic earlier but it seemed he was now feeling the tiredness. 

"Hey you two, you coming or what?" Kaoru appeared from Koga's room and looked at the couple. 

"Stop flirting, me and Adonis-kun found Koga's futon and set it up in his room." Rei walked towards Kaoru and into Koga's room.

"I can go and cook something. Can I use the stuff in your kitchen Oogami?" 

"Yeah yeah…" Koga was already half asleep. Rei placed Koga onto his bed and started taking Koga's clothes off. 

"H-hold o-on! What are ya doing." Koga's face went red. 

"You can't sleep in your school clothes, can you?" Rei let go of Koga and want over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts and gave them to Koga. The boy then went to the bathroom. 

——

Koga came back into his room to see Rei playing Koga's guitar. It was the one Rei gave him when he was a first year. Rei had also changed clothes. 

"Hey, Koga." 

"Where'd Kaoru go?" 

"He's cooking with Adonis. ...Come here." Rei placed the guitar down and grabbed Koga as soon as he was in reach. 

"Rei?" Rei didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Koga onto the bed and leaned over him, a hand one either side of the boy's head. Rei immediately kissed Koga. He felt the younger boy's arms wrap around his neck. Koga also put his legs around Rei's waist. 

"So do you two want food or not?" The two parted and looked towards the door. Kaoru and Adonis were standing there holding four plates of food. 

"Took long enough." Rei sat up, causing Koga to fall backwards onto the bed. 

"We can't leave you two alone for five minutes." Kaoru said whilst him and Adonis walked into the room. They placed the food on the kotatsu and sat down. Rei and Koga joined them. Kaoru and Adonis were really good at cooking. If that job was left to Rei and Koga, the kitchen would have been on fire. Of course Koga had to cook for himself since he lived on his own but he wasn't the best cook in the world. He much preferred it when Kaoru or Adonis cooked. Even Rei made a good meal here and there. Koga started eating as soon as he sat down. The four of them hadn't eaten together in ages. 

——

"So, you gonna tell us what you've been doing, Koga?" 

"Why'd I'd do any-" 

"Hey, what about that song you were writing earlier?" 

"I-i said it didn't get anywhere with it!" Koga watch as Kaoru stood up. 

"H-hey!" Koga stood up as well and stood in front of Kaoru. 

"I-I said no looking." Koga's cheeks had started going red. 

"It's a good start, Koga." Rei was holding Koga's notebook and flicking through the pages. 

"How'd you…?" When did Rei get the book? 

"Rei-kun, let me see." Kaoru went over and sat down next to Rei. 

"Oi! Stop ignoring me!" And the others done what Koga said not to do. 

"It's not that bad Oogami." 

"B-but… you guys aren't lying right?" Koga walked over and squeezed himself between Rei and Kaoru. 

"Why would I lie to you Koga?" Rei said as he put his arm around Koga. 

"It's so shit though… Even Anzu said that it was good…" It was only something he'd written down during a boring lesson at school. 

"Don't say that, it's good …Hold on." Rei reached over and grabbed the guitar. 

"Hmm… Maybe something like this…" He started playing a few chords. Rei had this ability to make up a melody on the spot and Koga didn't know how he did it. 

"I guess I've started working on a new song. Maybe I could use this… and this…" Rei seemed to be in his own world. It's what Koga done sometimes too. He learnt from Rei so maybe that's why. 

"Hey, let me try something." Koga took the guitar from Rei and started playing. The other three members looked at him and smiled. Koga was smiling now. He looked happy. This went on for a bit. Rei and Koga kept taking turns playing the guitar and Kaoru and Adonis thought of lyrics and helped where they could. This was like when they all sat down and made their first ever song as UNDEAD. They were at Rei's house and stayed up all night. None of them made it to school the next day. 

——

"Are you sure he's still in. He's not answering his phone." 

"I want to check anyway. I don't know if I'll see him until next week. He'll definitely need this by then." Anzu walked with Mao up the stairs to Koga's apartment. Koga had missed a couple days of school at the beginning of the week due to losing his voice and having a high fever. Anzu said that she'd take the work to Koga and she met Mao on the way. Anzu knocked on the door when they reached it. A few moments passed and all that could be heard was Leon barking. Anzu took out the key Koga had given her. She'd taken care of Koga when he was sick and she took one of his spare keys to save Koga getting up. 

"Koga-san?" Anzu called. She then felt Leon jumped at her leg. 

"Is he still asleep? All of his school stuff is still here." 

"We should go check. He'll be late if we leave him." Anzu and Mao walked towards Koga's bedroom. The door was half open. It was probably so Leon could go in and out. Anzu looked into the dark room and saw that Koga wasn't the only one still in bed. The other three members of UNDEAD were there. Rei had his head on Kaoru's shoulder and was holding Koga in his arms. Koga was in between Rei and Kaoru and was clinging to Rei, resting his head on the older's chest. Even though there was hardly any room between Rei and Kaoru, Koga somehow still squeezed himself into the small gap. Adonis was on the other side of Kaoru and was leaning against the blonde's side, but not as much as Rei and Koga. None of them looked like they were waking up anytime soon. Anzu was about to say something but Leon ran past her and jumped onto the bed. The dog licked Kaoru's hand and jumped between the four boys' legs. Kaoru was the first to wake up and soon realised he couldn't get up without waking the other three. 

"Anzu-chan?" Kaoru looked at Anzu who was still standing in the doorway. 

"Is it the morning already? Wait, doesn't Koga-kun have to go to school?" 

"What about Adonis-kun?" Surely Adonis had to go in as well. 

"He said that there was still a few family things he needed to do. Hey, can you help me? I don't want to wake them up." Kaoru was more worried about waking up Rei. It felt like the older was putting all of his weight onto Kaoru's shoulder. If Kaoru moved, Rei would probably fall and it'd wake up Koga too. 

"Why'd I have to get stuck in the middle. Anzu-chan, stop laughing and help me." Anzu eventually went over and helped Kaoru get up. It was now that Kaoru realised Mao was here too. 

"I know you said you didn't want to wake up Koga but he needs to get to school." Mao walked into the room and got out Koga's school clothes from his wardrobe. 

"I guess you're right. Koga-kun, hey, wake up." Kaoru gently shook the boy's shoulder, being careful not to wake up Rei too. Kaoru then got off the bed. Koga's room was a mess from last night. There was a guitar, paper filled with lyrics and video games all over the floor. Pillows were also in a pile in front of the TV. After they'd been song writing for a while, they spent almost the whole night hanging out and forgot to clean up after because they fell asleep. The unused futon still sat on the floor. 

"We should get going, make sure Koga gets to school."

"I'll think about it."

"Kaoru-san!"

"Fine."

"And tell him I left the work he missed on the table."

"Okay." With that, Anzu and Mao left. Kaoru turned around and sat down where he previously was with his unit. 

"Kao…ru…?" Koga looked sleepily at Kaoru. He wasn't into guys but even Kaoru thought Koga looked cute. 

"Go back to sleep puppy." Kaoru pet the boy's head. He watched as Koga cuddled closer to Rei and fell back asleep almost instantly. Koga was really tired, he can't go to school on a couple hours of sleep. Kaoru slowly fell asleep again too. Leon curled up beside Koga and went to sleep as well. 

It was nice being together again as a unit. Hopefully they could stay here together for a while and hang out with each other again.


End file.
